Haiden the Mink
Haiden the Mink is a Sonic fan chharacter created by Haidenisa Information Name : Haiden Karthik Species : Mink Age : 13 Theme Song : Lostprophets - Bring 'Em Down Likes: Rock Music, Peace. Dislikes: Evil, Mustard, Tomatoes, Spiders, Darkness. Allignment : Hero Behavior : Brave and Kind-Hearted Friends and Enemies 'FRIENDS' Draven the Fox Rose the Mink Caleb the Hedgehog Sam the Rabbit Flare the Mink Rage the Hedgehog Kunai the Kinkajou 'ENEMIES' None Story Oh you see this small space here? Umad? I'm rewriting his story lol xD 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Answer: Haiden got along with his parents pretty good when he was 3, but now his parents are believed to be dead. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Answer: Well, he has stripes on his quills, which is pretty weird I guess... 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Answer: Haiden has no scars, and there isn't really a reason why. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Answer: Haiden is vain sometimes... Haiden doesn't really care much for his appearance, though. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? Answer: 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Answer: His happiest memory will be revealed in his story... (I'm not giving any spoilers...) 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Answer: He would like to erase the day someone set fire to his family's house. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Answer: His favorite ice cream flavor is those Turtle Tracks (Is that what they're called? ._.) His favorite color is blue. His favorite song is Rise Against - Surive. He doesn't really have a favorite flower. 9.) Who does your character trust? Answer: Any of his friends or anyone who has helped him. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Answer: Still need to wrok on that since I'm making a new story xDD 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Answer: A mink, obviously. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Answer: He's basically in the middle. He plays video games often, though. He doesn't send many emails since he has few friends. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Answer: It would usually look normal, but he sometimes has nightmares. When he has nightmares, the bed is messed up in the morning. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Answer: Not much, unless it gets EXTREMELY hot or EXTREMELY cold. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Answer: It depends on what he's doing. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Answer: His sister is his only known blood relative. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Answer: Haiden's 13, so he doesn't have a job 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Answer: He's horrible at cooking. His favorite recipe is tacos :3 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Answer: Running. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Answer: Spiders. He can't STAND them. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Answer: I dunno, actually... 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Answer: He'd go into the past to save his parents 23.) Is your character superstitious? Answer: Nope. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Answer: Well, since he's got Sigma, there's your answer. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Answer: What kinda question is that? Anyways, they're normal. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Answer: His favorite comfort food is cookies. He doesn't really have a guilty pleasure. His favorite outfit is the one in pretty much all of his pictures. His favorite hot drink is hot chocolate. His favorite season is Summer and his favorite holiday is Christmas 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Answer: I'll get back to this when I write further into his story 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Answer: Adventure! 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Answer: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?! Whatever.He doesn't smell... 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Answer: To Haiden, Hello, I AM YOUR CREATOR >:D. Shortest letter evar tho ANYWAYS... You're awesome! ~GokuisaHaiden Gallery Haiden thingy.jpg|His New look Haiden SA Style.png|SA style Haiden's New Look.png|One of his old looks HAIDENTHEHEDGEHOGCAPSLOCKYEAHTITLES.png|THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH, SIGMA! IT'S AWESOME! HaidenNewLook.png|Another old look... Haiden mcveyron.jpg|Haiden as a Bugatti Veyron! Thanks, Alphonse! Haiden The Hedgehog Pokemon Card.jpg|Oh crud, it's a Pokemon card of... HAIDEN?! Haiden'sNewLook.png|Ooh yay, more SA. Haiden Sprite.png|Haiden sprite yay YAY.png|The arm is all wrong D: Haiden is bad at alliteration.png|A HILARIOUS comic strip by Skinwalker.(Can't stop laughing at this) Dark Haiden.png|Dark Haiden Classic Haiden.png|Classic Haiden? Haidens.png|Another completely AMAZING picture by SA3!!! Haiden the Hedgehog MegaDrive.png|Woah, this is AWESOME, Zy! Lord help me.png|OH GOD. SIGMA. SO BOOTIFUL HaidenTheMink.png|His newest design AS A MINK YAY FINALLY I GOT THIS UPLOADED! Hey-den.jpg|bootiful pic by 111 Haidenroll.png|Ty Zee Y :D How Haiden bacame a mink.jpg|This is how it happened (111) Haiden Redesigned.PNG|A redesign, yo. Trivia *He has arachnophobia. *Haiden has an IQ of 137. *He was originally meant to be the son of Sonic and Amy. *Haiden is the fursona (Mostly) of Haidenisa *Hey, look! I'm actually editing this! Category:Male Category:Good Category:Blue Category:Has a love interest Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Heroes Category:Powers Category:Teenager Category:Adventurer Category:Cool Category:Awesome Category:Has a super form Category:Has few friends Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Backstory Category:Long story Category:Crush on someone Category:Fursona Category:Friendly Category:Mobian Category:Young Category:Protagonist Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Boy Category:Power type characters Category:Mink Category:Minks Category:Mink Uprising Category:Guitarist Category:Haidenisa's Characters Category:Mustelid